1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to regulation tennis net supports and, more particularly, to an improved tennis singles stick.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Official Rules of tennis, among other things, states that the tennis net, which spans the width of the court and divides the playing surface into two equal halves, must be 42 inches above the playing surface at a distance of 36 inches outside of the playing surface. Inasmuch as most tennis courts are constructed in the doubles configuration, the permanent posts for supporting the net are installed for doubles competition in accordance with the official height and distance regulations. However, singles competition on a doubles court requires the use of temporary net posts or single sticks in order to elevate the net to the required height the required distance outside of the narrower playing surface used for singles tennis.
The prior art singles stick usually is a unitary wooden element which is 42 inches tall and has a V-shaped notch formed on the top of the stick. The width and depth dimensions of the prior art stick receive little attention. Installation of that stick requires lifting the net over the top of the stick and inserting the top cable of the net into the V-notch.
The use of that prior art stick invariably results in at least two violations of the Official Rules. First, the net is elevated above the regulation height and second, the playing court is no longer divided by the net into two equal halves since the net is displaced from a vertical plane along a portion of its length.
Further, the prior art singles sticks are easily moved from their position by the ball in flight or a competitor or one of the ball assistants inadvertently hitting the stick.